


cruel is the love / that you / leave behind

by gardeniahs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Like, M/M, Making Out, but still sfw, donghyuck transfers from korea, hopefully someone reads this, idk how to tag, its super faint backstory, like fr, nothing else happens except for kissing! trust, so ya kno, there isnt much backstory in this, ummm what else can i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeniahs/pseuds/gardeniahs
Summary: donghyuck pulls away just as soft and careful as he came, and mark hadn’t even realized his eyes had fallen closed until it was time to open them.he meets big brown eyes. donghyuck has a smile decorating his face.“what?” donghyuck muses. “drunk off me?”and mark wants to say 'maybe I am' because his head really is spinning, brain pounding numbly against his skull.(or: fic in which donghyuck is a transfer student and he and mark kiss... a lot... i guess)





	cruel is the love / that you / leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote it just now in like an hour and a half. and i wanted to put it up somewhere sooooo hopefully it's okay

When Mark turns to look at Donghyuck, Donghyuck is already looking back at him, studying his face carefully. “You’re pretty.”

 “Uh. thank you?”

 “Can I put makeup on you?”

 Mark bites the inside of his cheek. “i mean-“ He swallows. “I guess? Don’t know if I’ll look as good as you do,” _insert nervous laugh._  “But I’m down.”

 Donghyuck’s eyes brighten. “Can we make out when I’m done?”

 

“You want to kiss me?”

“Sorry, was I unclear when I asked if we could  _make out_?”

 

Mark repeats, albeit nervously, “I... Yeah, I’m- I’m down. We can kiss.”

 

“You’re down.” Donghyuck echoes. 

 

A smile pulls at the corner of mark’s mouth. “You have the cutest accent.”

There’s a pink tint to Donghyuck’s cheeks now, but he doesn’t respond, just moves quickly from the bed to his vanity to retrieve his makeup of choice.

 

“Should I... go and sit over there?” Mark nods his head toward the bench sitting at the vanity as if Donghyuck’s back isn’t turned. Donghyuck says, “Nah, I’m coming back over there.”, so Mark waits patiently.

 

Donghyuck does come back, with a bunch of shit that Mark can’t recognize. He sees lip gloss and pats himself on the back for being able to mentally identify it as such. Besides that, nothing else registers. 

 

“Sit up, please.” Donghyuck says. “Back against the headboard.”  
Mark nods, does as he’s told. Donghyuck says, “Wow, obedient.” and Mark feels embarrassed.  
“Gonna sit on your lap.” Donghyuck mumbles, and Mark immediately responds with “What?”, a surprised sound making its way from his throat, cheeks heating up. 

 

Donghyuck gives him a skeptical look. “I said,” He sets the makeup down next to Mark and then moves to get onto the bed, throwing his leg over to the other side of Mark so he can straddle. “I’m gonna sit on your lap. To do your makeup? And so we can make out afterwards?” 

“Oh,” Mark swallows. he looks up at Donghyuck through his eyelashes, and  _god_ is Donghyuck even prettier like this- on mark’s lap with hands resting on his shoulders to keep steady, looking down at him with pink cheeks.  _You can_ _stay like this forever. I lowkey wouldn’t mind._

 

“So, what’s on the menu today?”

 

“The?” Donghyuck chokes through a laugh. “The  _menu_?I’m beating your face, we aren’t at olive garden.”

 

“Beating my face?” Mark questions. He knows what it means but still says, “I don’t really like violence. I’m a pacifist.”

 

Donghyuck laughs again. “Shut up, weirdo. It just means you’re getting your makeup done. It’s only a semi-beat. i don’t have foundation or anything in your color, so.” Donghyuck shifts in Mark’s lap. “No face makeup for now.”

 

“Isn’t it.. all face makeup?”  
  
“Yes.”

“then why did you say-“

“Please stop talking so much, Mark.”

 

 

 

 

It isn’t much, but Mark notices a difference. his cheekbones and his nose shine differently when the light hits his face, something about  _highlighter_ , and the mascara makes his eyelashes longer. he thinks the blush is a bit dramatic, but it’s cute- makes his skin looked flushed and like he actually goes outside for more than just to pick his amazon prime packages up off of the front porch. 

 

The real highlight of this moment has to be the lip gloss. it’s clear with glitter and Mark’s lips look good, like a sky dotted with millions of stars. 

 

Donghyuck is still on mark’s lap, excitedly. Mark lowers his phone and stops checking himself through the front camera, looks Donghyuck in the eyes instead.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Hello to you too, asshole.” Donghyuck’s voice is playful. “Do you like it?”  _Yes._ “Hm.” Mark fakes thought. “I mean, I wouldn’t wear it every day.”

Donghyuck nods in agreement. “Not everyone has the range.”  
  
“But,” Mark chooses to ignore the side comment. “I look nice. You’re really talented.”  
  
“Well, duh, it was me who did it. you weren’t going to look bad.” Donghyuck shrugs. “You wanna kiss now?” Mark pauses for what feels like a year but is only a second, nods. “Yeah, come here.”

 

Donghyuck leans in and then stops, hovers over Mark’s lips with Mark’s arms wrapped around his waist comfortably.  
“Here in Canada,” Donghyuck starts, “How often do boys wear makeup?”  
“Some wear it a lot.” Mark shrugs. “Others wouldn’t be caught dead wearing it. Just depends. How often did you see it in Korea?”

 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you know?”

 

“I don’t… live there?”

 

Donghyuck says, “Still. You don’t keep up with Korea’s beauty trends? Wow, the diaspora is really disconnected these days.” and Mark makes a face, to which Donghyuck responds _oh my God, it was a joke. I’m only kidding, baby._

 

“Is that gonna be my nickname?” Mark makes another face. “You seem like more of a baby than I am.” Donghyuck closes the gap between their lips and doesn’t answer. It’s soft, like the area of exposed skin at Donghyuck’s hips that Mark can feel with his hands—Donghyuck’s shirt had ridden up due to his leaning forward but not a lot, nothing scandalous—soft like childhood blanket and ice cream.

 

Donghyuck pulls away just as soft and careful as he came, and Mark hadn’t even realized his eyes had fallen closed until it was time to open them.

He meets big brown eyes. Donghyuck has a smile decorating his face.

“What?” Donghyuck muses. “Drunk off me?”  
And Mark wants to say _maybe I am_ because his head really is spinning, brain pounding numbly against his skull.  
Hangovers happen in the absence of alcohol. Will kissing Donghyuck again make it better or worse when they have to pull away?  
Mark leans up to catch Donghyuck’s lips again wordlessly, but Donghyuck doesn’t let him make it that far. He grips lightly at Mark’s shoulders. “Shouldn’t you ask first, baby?”

“You didn’t ask me.”  
“This was my idea.”

 

Mark exhales lightly. “Can I- Can I kiss you?”

Donghyuck grins. “Magic word?”

 

Mark says “Please.” and it’s legitimate, a serious inquiry, as if to say _I need this now._

Donghyuck says _application accepted, I guess._ And Mark makes his move to close the gap, pushes his lips up against Donghyuck’s with less tact, there’s a clash of teeth but it’s smooth sailing from there- just as soft from there.

 

 

 

He’s not sure how long they sit there, doing just that. Sometimes Donghyuck pulls away to mouth at Mark’s jaw, but at the moment they’re kissing for real, and Mark all but whines when Donghyuck makes his move to pull away. Donghyuck likes to give, likes to let his victim enjoy, and what makes Mark a victim is the way Donghyuck likes to _take,_ to separate, randomly at unexpected times- when Mark feels like he could do this forever.

 

“Do you think I’m a baby still?” Donghyuck asks, lips wet.

 

Mark doesn’t trust his voice, but Donghyuck doesn’t ask rhetorical questions. Mark knows this somehow, despite the fact that his first time meeting Mark was today in third period, and now it’s 6 p.m and he should have been home hours ago but he’s in Donghyuck’s room- _face beat_ , mouth buzzing, heart on fire.

 

“Yes.” Mark says, and it’s just as weak and spineless as he feared it would be. But he does mean it. Donghyuck is still small and still adorable underneath this thin veil of kiss-drunk intimidation.

 

Donghyuck pouts, and Mark gives him a look as if to say _Exhibit A._

“Shut up.” Donghyuck says, though Mark had only looked- hadn’t really said much of anything.

 

And then they kiss some more.

 

 

 

“So,” Donghyuck says. “When are you taking me on a real date?”

 (Mark thinks about how if anyone else had asked him this, he would have been confused- _didn't we just meet today_ , he would have asked, _why are you asking about dates?_

But Donghyuck has Mark asking himself, _well, when are you taking him out?_ )

It’s 8 p.m. Mark has his head in Donghyuck’s lap, Donghyuck’s hands carding through his hair and Mark is so sleepy- he feels warm and he’s kissed to death and he’s tired. There’s some nighttime cartoon playing on Donghyuck’s laptop, which sits in front of them on Donghyuck’s bedroom floor. They’d both washed their faces free of makeup, Donghyuck had convinced Mark to put this weird bubbly mask on his face that made his skin tingle. When they’d washed their masks off, though, Mark understood. His pores looked really nonexistent. He’d stood in the mirror just looking for a while.

 

Now they’re on the floor in a makeshift blanket fort—Mark hadn’t realized it before, but Donghyuck’s room is pretty big—and Mark is getting his hair played with which is the _best thing ever, his favorite thing ever, what God sent Donghyuck to meet him for the first time today with this knowledge already programmed?_

 

“Mark,” Donghyuck whines. “Answer the question.”

 

“Mm, sorry. Spaced out.” Mark says. “When do you… want to go on one? A real date.”

 

“I’m never doing anything.” Mark can’t see Donghyuck because he’s facing the laptop, but he feels like Donghyuck shrugs. “Whenever you’re available, I guess?”

 

Mark’s phone buzzes somewhere away from him and he overextends his arm to grab it.

 

**Mom: minhyung???  
Mom: I’m back from work**

**Mom: You never came home**

**Mom: Minhyung what’s going on? Are you out somewhere?**  
**Mom: where are you??????**  
**Mom: Answer your phone, please. Where are you?**  
**Mom: We need to talk. I’m getting worried**  
**Mom: CALL ME ASAP!!!!!**  
  
“Jesus,” Mark mumbles.  
  
“Hm? Who is it?”

 

“My mom.” Mark responds. “I’m fucked.”

 

“You think she’ll ground you?”

 

“I know for a fact she’s going to ground me.”

Donghyuck laughs. “I used to think my life sucked because I have parents that are always away, but clearly I’m the privileged one.”

 

“You live a rule free life.” Mark sighs wistfully. “Little brat.”

 

There’s silence, and then Donghyuck says, “I’ll walk you out, you should really get home.”

 

 

They stand at Donghyuck’s front door for what seems like forever. Time seems to move slow around Donghyuck. Things seem to move like molasses- perhaps that’s a subconscious thing, Mark’s desire to drag it out for as long as he possibly can.

 

“So,” Mark says, and Donghyuck echoes him with the same questioning tone.

 

Mark bites his lip. “Are you willing to wait like three weeks for a date?”

 

Donghyuck shakes his head. “No. I lose interest fast.”

Mark is trying to decipher whether it’s a joke or not. For his sake, he wants to say it’s a joke, so he responds with _oh? Is that so?_ instead of, like, crying on the spot.

 

“Yeah. I guess I’ll just have to make out with the entire school until I feel a similar spark.” Donghyuck says, trying to fight off a smile. Mark’s face feels like Texas heat, like Arizona sun.

  
“Y-you felt- a spark when we kissed?”

“Something like that,” Donghyuck shrugs. “Maybe it was just regret.”

 

Mark puts his hand over his heart. “You are seriously a bully.”  
Donghyuck says, “So I’ve heard.” And then he leans in to kiss Mark.

They don’t kiss for very long and Mark dislikes it, the way that his last moment with Donghyuck for the night is the moment that ends the fastest.

 

“Since I have to wait three weeks, you owe me three dates.” Donghyuck says once they pull apart. “Now go home.”

 

 

 

Mark starts the walk home just because Donghyuck tells him to, and he knows for a fact that he has the _stupidest_ smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading babies (: talk to me in the comments i always respond eventually !!


End file.
